Darkrai's Revenge
by pawpatrolwolf
Summary: After Po finds the Dark Stone and realeases Zekrom, a Pokemon from the legend/prophecy, he and Tigress embark an amazing journey to stop Darkrai, a black hearted Pokemon who escaped from the Dark Vortex. Darkrai is plotting revenge beyond the likes of any villain. Are Po and Tigress going to be able to defeat him?
1. Darkrai's Story

The Furious Five were waiting for Po in the Great Hall. "Where is that panda?" Tigress moaned.

"I'm...here." Po said, out of breath.

"You said meet here at 9 am. It's 3 in the afternoon!" Mantis ranted.

"Sorry guys, the village was being attacked, had to take care of it." Po said calmly. "Anyway, you guys gotta see this."

Po pulled out a small, black rock.

"You wanted to meet, to show us a rock." Monkey face palmed.

"You don't understand, it started giving off a blue glow." Po's eyes got wide.

"I can't believe it, I just saw a unicorn last week!" Viper's eyes narrowed.

"You think I'm joking, watch this." Po stuck the rock into direct sunlight, it started glowing once again.

"Whoa." All the furious five said in awe.

Magical auras started emerging from the rock. It started dissolving. Then there was a flash of light. When the light faded, there before them, stood a huge black dragon with red eyes. His tail was full of lightning. Lightning bolts surrounded him. All the warriors were stunned.

"Who has summoned me?" The creature asked.

Po stepped forward slowly. "It was me." He said scared.

"Thank you, I have been in rock form for to long." The creature bowed down. "I am Zekrom, the Pokemon of lightning. I am sometimes referred to as the king of lightning."

"Oh, oh, oh! The creature from the legend." Po jumped. "When dark times come, the king of lightning and emperor of fire will come and bring the light back."

"Your legend is quite true, dark times are coming. Darkrai is plotting his revenge." Zekrom explained.

"Who is Darkrai?" Crane asked.

"Darkrai is one of the most black hearted Pokemon to ever come to this world. His cruelty was some of the worst things ever to happen. His power was used to destroy everything, mind control people, and even tried to bring eternal darkness." Zekrom sighed. "If it weren't for me and my brother Reshiram, he would have destroyed and conquered the whole world. We found a way to banish him to The Dark Vortex, a world with eternal darkness. However, he had been storing his power, and as long as we were in our rock forms, the Dark Vortex started weakening, until he was able to escape."

"So Darkrai is out there." Tigress pondered.

"Po, I need you to come with me on my quest to stop Darkrai." Zekrom turned to Po.

"Of course I will, these guys can come to right?" Po asked.

"Only Tigress." Zekrom replied.

"What!" Mantis yelled.

"I understand that you all wish to help, I admire that, but there are chosen ones that can summon us. Po was the chosen one to summon me, Tigress is the chosen one to summon Reshiram." Zekrom explained.

"Besides, you guys need to stay here and protect the village. With Master Shifu away on Chor Gom duties, the village will be unprotected if you don't stay." Tigress explained, climbing on to Zekrom's back.

"We need to first find Reshiram's rock." Zekrom said. He flew into the air, and was out of sight in mere moments.


	2. Summoning Reshiram

Zekrom was flying through the air, Po and Tigress were holding on for their life.

"Zekrom! Are we getting any closer to the Light Stone?" Tigress yelled through the wind.

"We are only a few seconds away! We will be there soon!" Zekrom yelled back.

Zekrom suddenly dove downward into a cave entrance. It was huge inside that cave, Zekrom was really big, and even he could stand up inside.

"There is a whole network of paths that lead to the Light Stone. I would fly you down there but the space is to small."

"Umm, your looking at Kung Fu Masters, we can jump off cliffs higher than this and not die." Po stood proud.

"Gettin' cocky now aren't we." Tigress elbowed him lightly.

"Fine, we will go halfway down, then jump. Deal?" Po put his hand out.

"Deal." Tigress shook his hand.

"If you need light, just tell me to strike a lightning bolt." Zekrom explained.

They both nodded and went down the path. About 1/4 in, they were both already on separate paths.

"How'd this happen?" Po laughed.

"That's it we're jumping, this is taking way to long." Tigress jumped off, followed by Po. When they landed on the bottom, it was pitch black.

"You need some light down there?" Zekrom yelled.

"Yeah!" Tigress yelled back.

Zekrom shot down a lightning bolt, creating a small fire. They looked around. A few seconds later, they could see the Light Stone. Tigress ran up to it. It started giving off a red glow, magical auras emerged from it, it started dissolving, and then the flash of light came. When the light faded, there standing right before them was the huge dragon Pokemon Reshiram. His tail was full of fire.

"Reshiram, the emperor of fire." Tigress bowed.

"Do not bow to me. You have summoned me out of my rock form. For that, I am grateful." Reshiram said. "Come, I will give you a ride up."

Reshiram shot upwards and landed on the top, getting eye and eye with Zekrom.

"Zekrom, it seems that I have been awakened because Darkrai has escaped from the Dark Vortex." Reshiram said.

"That is quite true dear brother, the power of the Dark Vortex has weakened so much that Darkrai was able to escape."

"Then what are we waiting for. Darkrai is out there, and we need to find him and banish him to the Dark Vortex." Po said, climbing on to Zekrom's back.

"The panda is right. We must go." Reshiram commanded.


	3. Thoughts

Zekrom, Reshiram, Po, and Tigress were getting wood for a fire. A couple minutes later, they had enough wood. Reshiram tried lighting the fire, but accidentally set half the forest on fire. Everyones eyes got wide, then narrowed their eyes at Reshiram, who chuckled nervously. Zekrom used his wings to put the fire out.

Whoa, how did you do that?" Po marveled.

"Air Cutter is one of Zekrom's moves." Reshiram answered.

Reshiram gave a low burn on the pile of wood, enough to light only the wood. They all sat down.

"I caught us dinner earlier today." Tigress pulled out 4 salmon. Po put up three sticks to roast them over the fire. When they were done roasting, they all took a fish. Po dug right into it, while Tigress ate it slowly. Zekrom and Reshiram were just staring at them. "Aren't you gonna eat them?" Po asked.

Reshiram slowly took a bite of it. "It's got a weird feeling."

"It's fish, it's supposed to feel weird. It's good though." Zekrom said, mouthful of salmon.

"Oh, like you've tried fish before." Reshiram deviously smiled.

"Guys, I think it's time for bed." Tigress yawned.

"If we go to bed, we turn back into rock form." Reshiram remembered.

"And we have been in rock form for about 50 years, we don't need sleep." Zekrom added.

"Well, we're going to bed." Po laid down. "Goodnight."

Zekrom couldn't help but yawn, a 50 year sleep was like a 20 minute nap for him. He laid up against a tree and fell asleep, but somehow he didn't turn back into the Dark Stone. Reshiram went up a cliff and sat on the edge. Tigress couldn't help but notice him and walked up. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my last battle with Darkrai. We were only be able to defeat him by using all our power." Reshiram closed his eyes. "He will have grown stronger, I hate to admit it, but I'm a bit scared."

"Don't be scared Reshiram, you're a legendary Pokemon, you'll be fine as long as you have Zekrom by your side." Tigress yawned.

"You should get some sleep, you will need to be all rested up for when we go to the Dark Vortex." Reshiram said.

Reshiram and Tigress went down the cliff. Reshiram laid down on the ground and Tigress leaned against him. "Goodnight Reshiram." Tigress muffled.

"Goodnight Tigress."


	4. Brother vs Brother

It was the next morning, Tigress and Po were out looking for berries to eat.

"I wonder how Zekrom and Reshiram are doing." Po said.

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar and fire shooting everywhere.

"Reshiram!" Tigress yelled.

The two warriors raced back to their camp to see Reshiram fighting Zekrom!

"Stop this brother!" Zekrom yelled.

"I will never stop." Reshiram laughed. He charged at Zekrom, knocking over 3 trees as he fell.

"Zekrom!" What's going on?" Tigress yelled.

"Reshiram is being mind-controlled!" Zekrom yelled back. He shot a lightning bolt at Reshiram, sending him flying. "I hate fighting with my brother."

Po and Tigress watched as Zekrom shot into the air. Reshiram was flying.

"Reshiram, snap out of it, you don't know what you're doing!" Zekrom yelled.

"Master Darkrai has orders. I must complete orders." Reshiram looked down.

Zekrom charged at Reshiram, knocking him to the ground. The mind-control device fell off of Reshiram's head.

"Reshiram!" Tigress and Po yelled.

The two raced to where Reshiram fell, dodging trees and bushes. When they reached Reshiram, Zekrom was already with him. He looked like he was healing Reshiram.

"What are you doing?" Po whispered.

"Im healing Reshiram with the rarest ability there is, Life Thunder. In order to do it, I need full concentration." Zekrom whispered back.

Tigress and Po remained silent and watched as Zekrom used his ability to heal his brother. When it was done, Reshiram sprang into the air.

"Reshiram!" The three of them yelled.

"Hop on, Tigress!" Reshiram dashed downward and Tigress jumped on his back. He flew into the air.

"Come on Zekrom." Po said, climbing onto Zekrom.

Zekrom flew into the air, meeting up at the same height as Reshiram.

"Next stop, the Dark Vortex!" Tigress yelled.


	5. The Note

Reshiram, Zekrom, Po, and Tigress were searching around the Dark Vortex, for any clues on where Darkrai could be.

"I could give you a clue." Said a voice.

The four turned around to see a Pokemon with a head shaped like a moon. She was blue, yellow, and pink.

"Cresselia." Zekrom smiled.

"It's been some time."

"Why are you here?"

"I have news on where Darkrai has gone." Cresselia turned around. "Please follow me."

The four of them followed Cresselia into the Dark Vortex's dungeon. They stopped in front of the first cell.

"Darkrai was being held in here, there is a note in the back that says where he is going."

Tigress walked into the cell and grabbed the note. She read it aloud.

"If you find this note, it's to late, I have already escaped the Dark Vortex and are heading back to my hideout Wish Park." Tigress paused. "Why would someone say where their hideout is? Anyway, back to the the note. If you wish to come try and stop me from destroying and conquering the world, you better be ready. My minions and partners will use all their power to try and stop you. See whoever found this note, which is probably dead, soon. Darkrai."

"Well, at least we know where we are heading next." Po said.

"Wait, do you think maybe I could join you on your journey? I have been trapped here for 20 years. I miss excitement." Cresselia asked.

"Of course you can." Zekrom opened a portal.

Cresselia flew out first, followed by Po and Zekrom, then Reshiram and Tigress.

"It feels so good to be free." Cresseila sighed.

"Cresseila, can you lead us to Darkrai?" Po asked.

"I can. But it will take more than one day to get to the portal."

"We are willing to wait if it means stopping Darkrai." Reshiram nodded.

"Then we better set up camp, the Dark Vortex world moves much slower than Earth." Cresselia explained.


	6. Captured

Cresselia and Tigress were taking a long, girls only walk through the forest. They were talking about Darkrai.

"So let me get this straight, you and Darkrai used to be in love with each other?" Tigress laughed.

"I know right, I have no idea what I ever saw in that dark demon." Cresselia chuckled.

"You shouldn't joke about our master." The two girls turned around. A huge tombstone with four ghost arms was staring right at them.

"Cofagrigous!" Cresselia yelled.

"You know this Egyptian Freak?" Tigress got into a fighting stance.

"He works for Darkrai, he's the one that banished me to the Dark Vortex." Cresselia got defensive as well.

"You will be sealed into the Dark Vortex once more, Cresselia." Cofagrigous whispered.

Tigress kicked Cofagrigous in the face. "Why you!" He smushed her between his hands in a clapping way. Cresselia shot a Psybeam at him. Cofagrigous swot at them and knocked them out. "In due time, you will be back in the Dark Vortex."

It was a couple hours later, Tigress was waking up. She found herself with chains on her arms, and Cresselia with a chain on her neck.

"Cresselia, wake up."

"Wha-what?"

"I think we are inside of Wish Park."

"Well, if we are, we certainly aren't going anywhere." Cresselia flew into air as far as the chain would let her.

"Come on, we can get out of here." Tigress strained, trying to break the chains.

Cresselia broke Tigress' chains with a powerful Shadow Ball. "Go Tigress, go get help."


	7. The Crag Area

Tigress was running faster than she ever ran before through Wish Park, praying that she wouldn't be spotted. She was looking around though. Everything was like a Japanese Palace, the ground was stone, there were torches.

"Before I left, Cresselia said something about four zones, the Cake Zone is made entirely out of sweets, the Dance Zone is made from all kinds of disco stuff, the Flight Zone is made out all kinds of spacey stuff, and the Fight Zone looks like a training dojo. This must be the Fight Zone."

Suddenly, an icy blue creature came uop and kicked her. Her eyes were in the hypnosis state.

"I gotta get out of here." Tigress spotted the portal up on a hill. She dashed for it, she ran through it and found herself floating. "I'll be back for you, Cresselia."

Tigress found herself leaving the portals in mere moments. She looked behind herself, the portal had become an orange poster.

"Where the heck am I?"

"The Crag Area." Said a huge, purple dragon lizard.

"The what?"

"The Crag Area, the Colosseum to be exact. Im Garchomp, I don't think I've ever seen a Pokemon like you."

"Thats because I'm not a Pokemon, Im a tiger."

"A tiger? I think, I've heard of them. Anyway, shall I show you around the Crag Area?"

"Umm, sure, I just need to make it quick. Cresselia has been captured and is being held prisoner in Wish Park."

"Wish Park. Pokemon are disappearing because of the Wish Park crew, and now your saying the mystical Cresselia is there to. We must alert Area Keeper Emboar."

"Actually. I need to get back to Reshiram and Zekrom, they are probably waiting for me."

"Zekrom and Reshiram, the Pokemon of Legends, they are-"

"Right here." Reshiram roared.

Tigress watched as Reshiram, Zekrom, and Po landed in front of Garchomp.

"Reshiram! Zekrom!" Garchomp ran off.

"Where the heck have you been?" Zekrom growled.

"Cresselia and I were taking a walk in the forest when suddenly we were ambushed by a four armed tombstone."

"Cofagrigous." Reshiram interuppted.

"Yeah, we fought him in the woods until he knocked us out, in the next couple of hours, we were in the Wish Park dungeon. Cresseila is still back in Wish Park, chained up. I had to leave her behind to get help."

"So you ended up in the Fight Zone, did you see Darkrai?" Po asked.

"No, is he usually around the Fight Zone?"

"Last time we saw him he was in the Fight Zone." Zekrom shrugged.

"Anyway, we need to go back to Wish Park and free Cresselia."

"Alright, I'll open the portal." Reshiram said.


	8. Enter Darkrai

Reshiram, Zekrom, Po, and Tigress were in the Fight Zone.

"We have to find Cresselia?" Zekrom flew into the air.

"We know we do, if shes being held in a dungeon, she must be in Wish Palace." Reshiram turned to face the huge castle. "In order to get in there, all the islands have to come together to open the gate. That means ringing all the Wish Bells."

"Then what are we waiting for, we need to ring them." Po was about to run, but Tigress stopped him.

"I had been studying Wish Park for a while, each zone has a magical force field around it that keeps everyone from outside of Wish Park from going to the other parts without the portals."

"That is indeed true." Said a voice behind them.

They turned around, and there hovering above them, was Darkrai, the Master of Wish Park.

"D-D-Darkrai!" Po screamed.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"What have you done with Cresselia, Darkrai?" Zekrom growled at the dark creature.

"Shes right here." Darkrai made Cresselia appear in front of them, weak.

"What have you done to her." Reshiram's tail flamed up.

"I will go ahead and give her back. But she will be a bit more, hostile." Darkrai laughed maniacally.

Cresselia woke up, her eyes were red as blood. She charged at Tigress knocking her over.

"No one messes with my master!" Reshiram shot fire at Cresselia. This caused her eyes to blink back to normal for mere seconds.

"You are strong. If I wasn't stronger, you could probably break my spell." Darkrai laughed.

"Silence you cur!" Po yelled, kicking Darkrai in the face.

"You little." Darkrai fired a Hyper Beam at him, sending him flying off the Fight Zone.

Zekrom went faster than the speed of sound down to Po. He caught him and came back up.

"Darkrai! You will fail!" Tigress yelled, rapidly hitting Darkrai in the stomach.

"It seems the Fight Zone is affecting your strength." Darkrai thought.

Zekrom shot a powerful Air Cutter at Cresselia, causing her to fall out of Darkrai's control.

"It seems your strength has improved." Darkrai laughed. "This battle will continue in Wish Palace. Come when you are ready."

Darkrai teleported away, the ground started to shake. They all felt the island moving. When it stopped moving, they saw a huge star with four symbols in the center. The swirl symbol lit up.

"The Fight Zone has been activated." Reshiram said.

"Then we need to activate the other Zones." Tigress added.

"Come, let us leave." Zekrom said.


End file.
